


Virtual World - Gay Loli (Draft ver.)

by GayLolis



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lolicon, Virtual Reality, actually not much sex, the loli is legal btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLolis/pseuds/GayLolis
Summary: Just an idea I'd feel like putting up. Sorry for the drafty content in advance.What if there's a VR game like in LMS, but with R-18 kinky stuff enabled? Plus you can be the girl of your fetish as well, doing kinky stuff with other girls. In this case, a cute futa loli with big penis.No plans for continuation at the moment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually posted it on Scribblehub first, at Random Drabbles.
> 
> But since the reception was too lukewarm, I kind of just deleted it and moved it here.

Virtual World – Gay Loli (Part 1)

Untitled Online.

It's a VRMMO that's newly been released out of blue. At the age when desktop PC games were still booming—it sure took all of us by surprise. The corporation, Digital Living, was totally unheard of until the game's release.

I was just an office worker who loves to play games after work. I wasn't that keen on the VRMMO hype, but as they opened up the pre-registration, along with free capsules to the first 10k players, I immediately filled in the form. All of it was carried online through the company's website.

At first, I thought it's kind of shady how they asked for personal information—but seeing how well done their website was, and all the preview images and videos—I was totally hooked in. 

It worried me a lot, how there were no beta tests going. But the developers already guaranteed it would be a wonderful, bug-free experience. 

If not for the free capsule, I won't be lured in though.

I was feeling uncomfortable with online harassments as well. I just want to play at my own pace and it'd be nice if I was able to personally filter the harmful elements.

Thankfully all the questions about my playstyle were listed. There were multiple choices but I could also put in my own answer. While it's a pity they believe those harassments are one of the flavors of MMO, I guess it couldn't be helped. 

I still suggested for a filter System, because I don't wanna be bothered by those shit.

Lastly...there's the form about the game avatar.

[Important! Please be honest about your desires! Once you started the game, the customizations to your personal appearance is limited.]

I learned that the avatar was there for cosmetic purposes. No matter what race you started in, the stats were all the same. The starting areas might be different, according to the lore. 

...but it's recommended to just make it however you like.

Hmm...

I was a bit embarrassed after I saw all the perverted choices. When I pick female, there's also an option to adjust your penis size, what the hell?

Alas, three months had passed since I filled the form. The moment I finally made into the first 10k players, I began to look up the previews on the website and also the speculations on all the so-called experts. 

The System's kinda like Royal Road game from the Legendary Moonlight Sculptor story. 

You start as a blank slate, just like everyone else. The stats and skills you gained and your class progression all determined by your actions in the game. Min-maxing isn't always the way to become strongest, but by playing it your own way in your own unique approach.

That's how the Untitled Online came to be.

I bet, there would be tons of users picking up Gamertags such as [Weed], [Grid], [Kirito] and even [Lord Grim]. 

As for myself, the name and design were based upon my novel's protagonist. It wasn't a well-known one. But well, I got too attached to the novel more than anything else. I doubt, there'd be someone who picked that one.

I really long to finally experience the world in her shoes. Her personality and actions were based upon myself, after all. I want her journey to be filled with happiness. That's why, when there's the risk of potential harassment, I was dejected.

I couldn't wait before the game's official launch.

...

After work, I waited at the front terrace of my house. The night already fell and I was damn tired already, but the excitement made me unable to think of anything besides the game.

The van with the 'Digital Living' logo stopped in front. They went and installed the capsule. It looked really high-tech. Totally beyond the current tech, I'd say.

After the installation was complete, those folks went and asked me to calibrate the capsule according to my body. 

There was a surreal, cyber-space filled with wireframes. They gave out instructions to run, jump, punch and kick. Indeed it felt a lot different than my own body, even if the one on the test were based on my current appearance.

It took half an hour before I finally got accustomed to it. Along the way, I was so impressed with how it totally replicated the sense of touch, scent, and taste.

...but since the avatar I requested were completely different from my actual self, it kinda felt awkward.

The next test was based upon that avatar.

I felt the strangest thing happening, as the light enveloped my body. It made me shut my eyes in reflex.

The next moment, I felt my field of view getting lower, my hands were now thin as a stick. My skin was on the pale-white side and my body was so small. There's no sign of body hair everywhere and I felt a lot of weight on my hair, which reaches up to my waist.

My skin was so smooth and my hair's all soft and silky. My cheeks felt like baby's and I enjoy fondling it. My chest was flat but that's also how I set it. It'd feel awkward to play as someone with big tits. My body also emitted a nice scent akin to a flower's.

I wonder if I'm a fairy, instead of a human?

...yet, the most prominent of all, due to the excitement, I felt my boner popping, while I'm inside the body. That's really strange...it's so big...even more so than my own. It poked against the white dress I wore, and cause a truly perverted display when such a huge penis popped out of a small girl's body.

That's not all, it appears that I also have a vagina down there. I don't have my balls though.

When I opened my mouth, my voice's exactly like I imagine hers. It's a soft, deadpan loli voice.

"Uuuuu...."

Yes...yes! Thank you, developers...

I want to stroke my loli penis so badly.

"Umm...."

There was a voice coming outside. It's from one of the staff members. Coincidentally, they're all girls.

"...we're feeling a bit funny, customer. Can you please do it later, in the game?"

Now that I think about it. As long you reveal yourself to be more than 18 years old, the kinky features would be unlocked.

Plus, it doesn't matter if your character is a loli. You can legally have sex in the game. 

On the other hand, if the player is a minor, you can't have sex with them, even if their avatar is of an adult.

How about the NPC? 

From what I've read, their indicated age applies. You can sex a little girl with age of 18, but not before that. 

It had a lot of leeway with the slow-growing races such as elves and gnomes.

Yey.

I really want to do kinky stuff with legal lolis, as a loli!

"Ah!"

I kinda got lost in thought there. 

"Customer...your avatar is so cute...I'm afraid I couldn't hold myself in...even if I'm a girl..."

I forgot about my real-life self. This VR is seriously dangerous.

In the end, the kinky staff members bade me farewell. It sure felt rather strange...with me transforming to a loli for a bit there. 

Since all the excitement from earlier was quite overwhelming, I whacked my real penis off before continuing the calibration.

I notice, while my body was that of a loli, my strength was about the same as my real body. I could throw a hard punch as I practiced in my spare time and ran quite far. It's kind of strange, even if my legs were shorter, the distance I could reach was the same when I had my usual long legs.

When I tried the lifting test, the weight I could carry was the same as my usual.

...wow, it's gap moe. In addition to that big penis, I now have another charm-point. 

When I checked my appearance, it made me hold my breath a bit.

A loli with waist-length hair, glittering crimson eyes, deadpan appearance, and thin pink lips, gazed at me. Her white dress fluttered against the wind, and her penis was fully erect.

I wonder if there's a way to turn it off?

Ah.

Yup.

It's penis = off. On the settings menu. 

While it felt liberating somehow, it made my balance all wobbly. 

Much too preoccupied with testing my body, I didn't realize that Untitled Online's launch had already started. 

[Welcome to Untitled Online!]

[You can...]

I already watched the preview movie and the message in it many times already. At this point I got bored, so I felt like skipping it.

Since the only thing to have was just adding the final customization to the avatar and deciding your username, there's not much to do.

I suck at those character design. Thank goodness the devs took their time to design such a cute avatar. 

Alright, the penis didn't pop out. 

Now, like a lot of cancerous weeaboos, I'd like to start my first step by shouting.

"Link, start!"

In my loli voice.

...wait.

I forgot I'm already in the VR for quite some time. It's so natural--I forgot I was actually in a game.

I felt my body getting dragged towards a portal and after a bit of nausea-inducing shakedown, I found myself near the fountain.

Wearing the beginner outfit consisting of overalls, and leather shirt underneath, I totally look like a little girl, if not for the iron dagger holstered on my belt, along with the leather pouch on the other side.

There's already a lot of people with various funky appearance, but their equipment was all similar. A balanced proportion of girls and guys—I somehow thought, just how many were guys pretending to be girls?

If I want to Yuri someone, what if they happen to be guys? 

...err.

Let's just leave that for later.

For now, I just felt like muttering this in my head.

[Status!]


	2. Chapter 2

Virtual World – Gay Loli (Part 2 / END)

Like I thought, the starting stats were all ten. Starting health being 100 and Mana is 10.

...and no skills.

It'd be better this way. If I got a broken stat and lots of skill just from the earlier calibration, then a lot of people would be bugged as hell.

Just as I was wondering what kind of thing should I do...I started to feel various glances at me. It came from both the guys and girls.

"Waaaah! What a cute loli!"

"Is she an NPC? Ah, her username's Mirai Nirvalen."

"...don't get your hopes too much, who knows if she's actually a guy irl."

But well, it's not like all of the glances went to my place. 

A lot of the players were really attractive as well. Plus, it's not like I was the only loli on the server.

[Due to your appearance attracting a number of players, Charisma has increased by 1!]

...err. A stat increase already?

First of all, I began to observe their usernames. I've been playing online games for a good while.

[Noob]

[xXRainbow-PrincessXx]

[Mentlegen]

[Genji_Tsurumine]

[Dark Hellhound of Chaos]

[Party up if Gay]

[Your Mom]

...okay.

I think my name's on the normal side, to say the least. 

So far, probably due to my character being a cute girl, there were already a few party invitations going in

It doesn't matter if I say I'm a guy IRL. 

Although, they were easy to run away when I said I'll call the police.

Haha.

Along the way, I enjoyed another increase in Charisma before I exited the starting area. So it's 12 points now. 

I felt like I should be trying to Yuri the girls or join a party with all-females...but then, when I overheard their dirty jokes—man, those rowdy bunch must be all guys inside.

Well then, if this plays similar to RPG games, I probably got a price reduction while shopping.

Before that, I checked my starting item.

There were iron daggers, beginner armor/clothes, few loaves of bread and few potions as a starter kit.

I also had 1000 gold with me. 

While I was busy checking up the equipment at the shop, I overheard the talk between players.

"Wow, this game is totally different from the one in LMS. You can access the field right away. Instead of copping up and having to hit the straws over and over."

"Still, it sucks. You can't buy gold with real money. How on Earth will this company gain profit then? Do they have money falling from the skies to fund it secretly?"

"Well, who cares. The game seems pretty fun anyway. Speaking of which...that loli had been staring at us lately."

I turned my head away. Pretending to scrutinize the wooden crossbow in front of me.

"Must be your imagination. Well, we don't have much time—stop thinking about perverted stuff, you lolicon."

"Lolicon your mother."

Those guys left the store soon after. While the rest didn't seem to pay attention to me that much.

The NPC shopkeeper, a bearded Caucasian man with a muscular body and white hair, giving a blacksmith look, came up to me.

"Little lady, you're much too young to use weapons. This isn't the place for ya..."

This might be a bit troublesome, but then I remember how this game can be treated as an alternate reality.

Looking at my appearance, I could even pass as a grade schooler by Caucasian standard. But for the Asians, I could even be considered a middle schooler, or even a legal loli.

"Nn." I shook my head, "Grandpa, I love how this crossbow looks."

The old shopkeeper pupils seem to enlarge as I said such, "That was quite unusual for a frail little lady like ye...but listen! This thing is dangerous...even the blade you currently have...sigh, who on earth would arm a child?"

Loli characters must have a difficult time right now or this grandpa is just too doting for childlike characters.

"I...can't?" I tilted my head while pouting, "I have no one protecting me. I want to be strong so I can protect myself...I'm scared..." 

"There...there." I felt something unpleasant from this grandpa's rugged hands ruffling my hair, but I endured.

"It's alright...there's no need to rush, little lady. If you stay at the Orphanage, they will protect you. Remember to be nice and kind to everyone, and you can get along—alright?"

I nod.

[Affection with the Shopkeeper rose by 25!]

[You have gained +1 in Charisma!]

Though deep down, it's not the kind of progression I imagine. Why do I have to pretend to be an orphan kid now, at all times? But it's not like I want to be a ranker as well.

Still, I accept the increase in stats anytime. And man, this jump in affection sure is sick. 

Lolis are too overpowered.

"Before you go, here's a couple of toys I crafted in my spare time. Tell them I was the one who sent you, and you'd be eligible to stay there."

The old shopkeeper handed me a bag filled with an assortment of trinkets. 

[Accept Quest 'Orphanage Delivery'?]

The moment I put them inside my inventory, it was confirmed as if I accepted it.

[The Orphanage has been marked on the map.]

[Quest Reward: become a member of the Orphanage.]

Is this some kind of faction thing? It might be a jackpot I got it this early. 

"Before that, grandpa."

"Hmm?" his gaze turned all warm like I was his granddaughter.

"I can't rely on people to protect myself all the time. I was wondering if grandpa could give some wisdom."

"Hahaha! A bright one aren't ya! Other children may just take the bag and go."

[Affection with Shopkeeper is now 35.]

[Received 'Wooden Whistle'!]

[Received 'Slingshot (uncommon)'!]

[Received Pebbles x10!]

"For the usage, I believe you can figure it out on your own."

"Un! Thankies, grampa..."

"But don't be too serious either. Here's an allowance, use it to buy some snacks."

[Received 50 Gold!]

Wow.

"Also, grampa...I'm interested in those toys. Can you teach me how to make them, next time?"

"Of course. After you did your chores at the Orphanage, you can drop by anytime. I'll let my son handle the store when you do."

"Thankies!"

"Your welcome. Be well, little lady."

"Nn."

[Quest 'Let's Make Some Toys' has been accepted!]

Since I was so preoccupied with the conversation earlier, it's only after I was all finished, I noticed the stares coming at me again.

I ignored their talks and went on my merry way. It'd be awkward as hell if my deadpan expression broke from their teasing. 

As a result, my charisma rose by 1 again. It's now 14 in such a short time.

Maybe I should go to the Orphanage soon. 

There's the [Training Center] along the way but since the environment was like an alternate reality, I'd better complete it fast. 

Moving down the streets, I finally came across an old manor. A good number of boys and girls ran around the front yards. Their appearance looks as young as my current self. 

A boy looking in his teens were watching over the kids, while a middle-aged woman with juicy chest and curvy body swept the leaves while sending warm gazes to everyone.

The woman had a wavy brown hair and a well-proportioned face—when our eyes met, the heat starts to seep around my face and I immediately turned my body away.

...dang, why was my penis erect at this time? I already turned it off too! It even started to poke so hard against my panties, like it's about to burst...even its contours start to pop against my overalls. My vagina also felt kind of...drenched.

"...hello?"

I crouched myself down while holding my stomach, pretending I was sick.

When the woman's voice rang behind me, I felt like my shame peaked once again. 

"Little miss?"

Should I reveal to her about my weird body? 

Since the orphanage was in a secluded part of the town, there weren't any players present. The only one in my sight was her—and her eyes were eying down my particular part that's throbbing.

My face went redder when the kids stopped playing; more and more eyes gathered in my direction.

"...are you a boy? That can't be...with face and stature that's so small and cute..."

"I...have both."

"Ah." the woman, wearing a surprised face, immediately called for one of the young nuns, whispering something I couldn't fathom.

...but I could feel her lips curling up to a smile like she's going to devour me whole.

Is it really okay? I mean, I'm over eighteen in real life—so, it'd be okay...I guess?

The woman carried me on piggyback, with my rod kept poking her back and my hands, she made it wrap around her huge bosom. The children didn't seem to notice anything amiss about our acts.

My consciousness was all hazy as I went inside the mansion, the only thing I noticed was the scent of her hair and the warm sensation of her back. There's also the amorous feeling wafting away, that caused my entire body to throb. 

...and the next moment, I was in a spacious room, the woman gently laid my body on the double beds and started to strip my overalls. I felt too powerless to stop her. Not long after, the woman smiled when she saw my huge cock and my moist pink vagina beneath.

I was stripped naked, and I could see my small breasts, with nipples all erect. Pre-cum started dripping like crazy even though I hadn't been looking at her or thinking about lewd things, due to my exhaustion.

"...why?"

When a magical circle of violet colors appeared beneath the woman, her features began to transform drastically.

Her homely clothing became slutty lingerie, with her skin turning to a light blue color; her eyes snake-like. Pair of horns and demonic wings started to sprout from her head and back. Her hair went from a brown-hue to a burning flame's color.

"...now that you've seen my true form, I want to milk you dry."

Ugh...I'm about to cum just from her words and seductive gestures.

I turned my head away at her lewd body, and with my body sideways, I made my antics all childlike. While sucking my fingers bit by bit and pouting, I said playfully.

"Uuu...Onee-chan is a meanie."

"Guuh!" 

When I stared at her back, she began to spurt blood from her nostrils.

[You have charmed a Succubus with your destructive cuteness! Your charisma is increased by 11!]

Now it's 25, the same with my current age.

It was followed by...

[For successfully seducing a temptress demon despite the huge disparity of stats and levels, you have gained the title 'The One Who Charmed Lust'.]

The One Who Charmed Lust

Rank: Legendary

Description: Effectiveness of charm related actions will increase tremendously. 

Greatly increase effectiveness against females.

...

"...little miss...from the start, I meet you, I love you...I want to be your sex slave. I couldn't hold myself in this human form anymore...you're making me so horny."

At this point, I was like, holy shit.

I don't know what was the developers thinking with this direction, but...

"Onee-chan," I said gently while trying my best to stand up and walking to her position. As she was kneeling down, it seems like the perfect angle to give me a blowjob, "You made me this hard...take responsibility."

"...you don't care if I'm a demon?"

Even though her voice was of apprehension, she immediately sandwiched her huge boobs between my penis, moving it up and down. My length manages to reach her mouth and she also licked my tip, while sucking and nibbling it.

"Nn.", I shook my head, I felt my breathing escalate as her titfucking got even more intense, "Ahhnn...haa...haa." I began to let out my loli moans while fondling my small breasts. My waist length hair brushed against my entire body from my shoulders to my rump. The sweet scent of pheromone filled the entire room and her mouth service drove me close to cumming.

"Amazing...chuu...slurp...slurp." my penis got even bigger as my succubus Onee-chan kept her pampering. She could even swallow the entire head. 

"Onee-chan, you're so pretty. If you kept looking at me like that I'm going to...ahh!"

"Mmmpph!"

The continuous splash of cum made my Onee-chan gag—she end up spitting my love milk all over her boobs.

My legs went all weak—it's especially weird when I experienced orgasm at both my penis and vagina. It's like, the jolts of pleasure were so strong, I'm on the verge of passing out.

The moment she began to clean up my penis with her mouth...I felt so happy.

"Ehehe..."

I know it might look so damn wrong, for a loli like me to smile so heartily right after cumming all over my Onee-chan.

In the end, this Onee-chan went all flustered and washed me all over, turning back to her human form. There's a System notification going, but I ignored it since the feeling of her pampering me again in the bath was just heavenly. 

She put me into a goth loli suit, like what the noble girls in Isekai novels wore, while she donned a maid outfit.

"Ugh...I'm so sorry...I really didn't mean to...I'm just, so hungry..."

"Don't mind! It feels, so good! Onee-chan, you're wonderful at this. Next time, can you use your hands or feet? You can play with my pussy too."

I want to penetrate her pussy as well, but I prefer going step by step.

"No...I'm full...who are you...why are a little girl like you could cum so much...are you really human?"

"Huh? My race is indeed Human."

"Waaaaah! Please don't tell anyone I'm a Succubus. I promise I won't go on extracting semen at all."

"Why? It's not like I mind..."

"...but, their semen is rarely delicious like Mistress. Plus, I much prefer to do girls instead of boys. I'm really suffering since I don't want to do it with a guy, ever!

To think such a cute loli like Mistress have such a potent penis...please, my mistress—form a contract with me...I can go on for days feeling satisfied when I feed on Mistress' semen."

Hmm...now that I think about it. Succubus indeed extracts energy from semen. If she's being a dysfunctional Yuri Succubus, I began to understand just how much she went through.

Although, since my mind was clear, I don't want to lose on my deal, even if she's much stronger than me.

"What's in it for me, anyway? I don't think just having sexual pleasure from you is enough. Besides, if there's the church, I don't want to get into troubles by contracting a demon."

"P-please wait, Mistress! I promise I'll behave...I will be your slave forever...I will even sacrifice my life if I could protect you."

"Don't wanna. If I die, I can revive after a set time, anyway. You treasure your own life."

"Mistress...can revive as well?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, a higher demon like me can just revive after death over and over, as long we didn't encounter anti-demon weapons that completely eradicate our mana remnants. I don't know why Mistress can do that."

That's broken as hell.

"Let's just say I'm kinda special. Anyway, what can you do for me?"

"I don't want Mistress to be disappointed, so...basically, a contract with the demon is..."

"Just do it! I can check the effects later. But now, I'm starving."

I'm hungry as hell from all that kinky stuff and I haven't eaten any ever since I came here.

My starvation meter was pretty low as well.

In the end, it's a bit anti-climatic The contract only involve smearing my own blood atop a parchment.

I felt a mysterious power surrounding me—it appears I had become a lot stronger?

"Wait here, Mistress—I'll bring you food over."

"M'kay."

The Onee-san went outside the door while murmuring 'ahh, my Mistress is so cute, why do I lewd a loli...awawa...'

You've gone and done it. Besides, I'm not really a loli. It's just my game character, so, whatever.

Checking out my notifications, it came with a shock.

[You are now level 10!]

[You have made an incredible feat of contracting a Greater Demon in the earliest levels! Acquired title 'Upstart Demon Lord'.]

Upstart Demon Lord:

Rank: Epic

Increase the effect of a Demon contract.

Greatly increase the chance of subordinating Demons and those of Demonic nature.

[You have obtained the qualification to become a Demon King!]

[By contracting a Greater Demon, your stats are increased tremendously.]

[You are now the 1st ranked player based upon the accumulation of raw stats, greatly eclipsing the rankers below. You have acquired the unique title 'Paragon of Origins']

Paragon of Origins

Rank: Myth (unique)

Awarded for those who have transcended the limits of humanity from the very beginning. 

By possessing this title, you have finally walked into the realm of Gods.

...

 

"What the fuck?"

[Do you wish to make your rank public? Please note, if you're a public ranker, you will receive a bigger money bonus from the corporation.]

"No!"

[Rank set to private, your rank will not be visible through the leaderboards. You will still receive a set amount of money from us.]

Cold sweat began pouring down as I checked my own status.

[Mirai Nirvalen]

Race: Human / God (hidden)

Class: Primordial Goddess (hidden)

Level 10

Health: 7900/7900  
Mana: 12500/12500

Strength: 120  
Agility: 100  
Vitality: 110  
Dexterity: 130  
Intelligence: 150  
Spirit: 200  
Charisma: 300  
Luck: 120

Title:

The One Who Charmed Lust (Legend)  
Upstart Demon Lord (Epic)  
Paragon of Origins (Myth) – Unique Title

Skills:

True Immortality (passive)

No penalty for death. Attacks below a certain grade shall be nullified. 

Divine Blessing

Increase all stats of the target (including self) for a period of time. Consumes mana.

Cooldown: 10 minutes.

God's Power:

Gain more stats, the more faith other has upon you.

Creation - Magic:

Ability to manifest every magic, limited by your imagination.

Creation - Skill:

Ability to manifest every skill, limited to your imagination.

...

I just broke the fucking game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well yeah, it's more meant to be a blatant wish-fulfillment. So not much heed for game balance.
> 
> Just making her OP in the first place so she wouldn't have much trouble with the PK'ers. And the main focus was probably the yuri harem and kinky stuff I guess.


End file.
